Adventures in Space and Time
by 23a
Summary: Alison is just an ordinary American girl studying abroad in London. Then one day, she meets a strange man who introduces her to a whole new world full of adventure and fascinating things. Original character companion and generic Doctor, not specifically any one of the incarnations. Kind of random, written from stray ideas floating in my head, so we'll see how it goes.
1. The Lost Girl

**A/N: So, what the hell is this story? I barely even know. It's basically just a collection of all the different stories that I think it would be cool for the show to do that it has not explored, with my own Doctor and companion. The Doctor in this isn't officially any one of the other Doctors, but he's sort of modeled off of Ten and Eleven. The Doctor is not female in this because Thirteen has not been on screen yet and I don't know anything about her character, and I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to predict what she will be like. This is rather loosely based on the show, and will most likely not include canon characters besides the Doctor of which this is a nondescript incarnation. Just imagine whatever Doctor you want in here I guess, they're all fundamentally the same person. Anyway, yeah. I'll continue this if enough people like it, and I won't if people aren't interested. I'm not promising to update consistently. Again this is mostly just because I had all these ideas floating in my head for cool stories and figured why not just write them down. There's also going to be longer story arcs, which is why it is an original character and not just written with an existing companion. Anyway this author's note has been way too long and rambly; I just hope you like the story.**

* * *

 **Episode One: The Lost Girl**

Alison gets to the front of the line and orders her coffee with a sigh of relief; it looks like she will make it on time to class after all. She doesn't like these morning classes very much, but she is learning valuable information, so it's worth it. She looks out the window of the little coffee shop with a sigh. Bobby used to come here with her a lot, before they broke up. A little part of her thinks she's probably being ridiculous; they only dated for a month, it's time to stop thinking about him. But he was the first person she really knew in a new country, and without him she feels a little lost.

As she walks out of the store with her coffee, she sees something strange across the street. There's a little girl, and she's all alone. She has curly blonde hair, and her skin... it looks almost gold-colored, not really like any color of skin Alison recognizes. Something draws her to the other side of the street, and she walks up to the little girl. "Hello? Are you lost?"

The girl does not answer, but instead runs away. Alison frowns and considers running after her, when all of a sudden a man runs past her in the direction the girl went. She goes after the man. He is looking around, presumably for the girl, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me? Sir?" she asks.

He turns around. "Hmm?"

"Were you running after that girl?"

"Yes, I was," he replies, continuing to look around.

"Is she your daughter?"

"What?" He finally looks at Alison. "No. No relation at all. Never seen her before today."

"Then why are you chasing after her?"

"She looks lost, doesn't she?"

"Well... yes, she does. That's the first thing I thought when I saw her. She looks very lost."

"Indeed." He frowns. "More lost than she realizes." He begins walking off again, and even though her class is the other way, Alison runs after him.

"Wait! Sir... what did you mean? Who are you?"

He turns to her and contemplates her for a second or so before replying. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Have you got a name, Doctor?"

"Nope. Just Doctor. It's what my friends call me."

"Your friends call you Doctor?" She can't help but snort a little.

"Yes, they do."

"Well, that's really something. But the girl-you're acting like you know something about her."

"She's a girl."

"Yes. Is she human?"

He shrugs. "Don't know."

"You _don't know?_ "

"That's right."

"How can you just casually say you don't know? I mean, generally, you see someone, you can assume they're human. I look at you and-" She stops herself, realizing something. "You're not human, are you?"

"Nope." He grins. "Well, nice talking to you, er..."

"Alison."

"Alison. I must be off now. Goodbye."

And with that, he leaves, and Alison goes to class, but can't stop thinking about the mysterious non-human Doctor and the lost little girl who may also not be human.

* * *

When her class is over, Alison goes back to the coffee shop, and heads off in search of the girl-or the Doctor. She isn't entirely sure which one of them she is searching for. As she arrives at the location, the Doctor is standing there. "I thought you might come back."

"Really?"

"Just had a feeling. I've gotten good at recognizing the ones who run after me. So. Do you want to help me find the girl?"

"Sure. Will you tell me who you are?"

"I did. I'm the Doctor."

"Yes, but that's not everything. What are you, if not human? Are you an alien?"

"Perhaps."

"You are. You're from another world."

"That's quite the assumption."

"What else would you be? No other Earth species looks human."

"Fine. I'm an alien."

"And the girl?"

"I don't know. That's the thing." He turns to look at her. "I'm not just an alien, I'm also a time traveller."

"Oh." Alison tries not to seem too impressed, but as a history major, she would love the ability to time travel.

"This girl, she accidentally fell through the space-time vortex. I tracked her here, and once I find her, I want to get her home. I don't know where or when she's from."

"Oh. But if you tracked her to Earth, why can't you track her now?"

"Because this tracker isn't always entirely precise. I know she's in London."

"Well that really narrows it down," she says with a chuckle.

"Oh, you have an attitude, do you?" He snorts. "Little Miss Alison, knows everything about everything and is just so cocky. What's up with you, anyway? You're an American and this is London."

"I'm studying abroad. What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering. You're a bit rude, you know that?"

"Well, so are you! And a bit pretentious. I can't believe your friends just call you 'The Doctor!' I can't imagine you have very many."

"Not very many left, no," he says, fiddling with his tracking device. "They always leave."

Alison frowns. She was left, by Bobby, and she knows it isn't any fun being left. "I'm sorry." She looks at the device. "So how do we find her? Maybe we should split up, and if I find her, I'll... uh... give you a call."

"Don't have a mobile phone," he replies.

"Really?"

"Primitive Earth technology."

"Well, then, maybe we should arrange to come back here if we find her. And if we don't then we return here in half an hour."

He shrugs. "Fine."

And they set off looking for the girl.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, as she walks around the corner, Alison sees the girl crouching behind a building. "Hello," she says.

The girl starts to run away again.

"Wait!" Alison calls. "I want to help you."

The girl slows down, then eventually stops and turns around. "How can you help?"

"There's a man who can get you home. I can take you to him."

The girl frowns. "A good man?"

"I..." Alison frowns. Is he a good man? "I think so, yes. My name is Alison. What's yours?"

The girl smiles, a little bit. "I'm Evie."

Alison smiles back. "Where are you from, Evie?"

"Audoron."

"What is that?"

"My planet." She frowns. "What planet is this?"

"Earth."

"Oh." Evie smiles. "My grandmother is from Earth. She says it is beautiful. I guess I see it."

"Come on." Alison takes Evie back to the meeting spot.

"I see you found her," the Doctor says.

"Yes. This is Evie. She's from Audoron."

The Doctor thinks for a second, then nods. "Audoron. Got it. And Evie, would you mind telling me the date?"

"August 26th."

"And the year? Sorry, I'm a bit out of it."

"Oh. The year is 3451."

"Right. Thank you. Come on, Evie, I'm going to take you home in my spaceship." He looks at Alison. "Do you want to come along for the ride?"

"Oh, well, I don't know if I should. I have class in an hour."

Looking at her so Evie can't see, he mouths the words, "Time Machine."

"Well then," Alison says, a smile forming on her lips. "Yes, I suppose I'll come along for the ride."

They go to a small blue box, and Alison frowns. "A 1950s police box is your spaceship?"

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "You know what this is?"

"I study History," she replied. "My specialization is the 20th century."

"Oh. Well, this isn't really a police box, and there is a surprise in store for you."

He opens the door, leading Evie by the hand, and Alison follows. "Neat. It's like those tents in Harry Potter."

He looks back at her and frowns. "That's it? No grand comment about how it's bigger on the inside?"

"Well I figured it had better be, if you were asking both of us inside."

He frowns. "You know, nobody's ever answered that before."

She shrugs. "Sorry."

"So, Evie," the Doctor says. "Let's get you home."

* * *

They step out into Aurodon, and Alison gasps. "It's incredible." There are skyscrapers and little homes and farms, and the farms have the strangest animals on them. And the sky... the sky is yellow.

The Doctor smiles. "The first new world always is." He looks at Evie. "Where do you live?"

Instead of replying, she tugs on his arm, and they follow her to a small house. A woman opens the door. "Evie! There you are. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Mother. I got lost."

She shakes her head and looks at the Doctor and Alison. "Thank you for finding her."

"Not a problem," the Doctor replies.

* * *

"So," says the Doctor when they're back in the ship. "Didn't properly introduce her before, because of Evie, but this is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She can go anywhere."

"Impressive."

"Speaking of impressive, thank you for helping me with Evie."

"I'm sure you would have found her."

"Yes, but I don't think I could have gotten her to trust me like you did."

"I hardly did anything."

"It was your attitude."

"Well," says Alison. "Maybe we had a connection. One lost girl to another."

"Why are you lost?"

She shrugs. "Foreign country, hard classes, just broke up with someone. Just kind of drifting now."

"Well. As a thank you for helping me get Evie home, I'm going to offer you a trip. Anywhere and any time you'd like."

"Really?!" Alison can hardly believe what she is hearing.

"Really. One trip."

"And you can get me back in time for class?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Next Time**

Doctor: So. Any place, any time. Your choice.

Alison: Well. This might sound crazy, but... there's someone I've always wanted to meet... John F. Kennedy.

...

Doctor: Here we are. Washington, D.C., November 1, 1963.

...

Alison: Um, Doctor... question.

Doctor: Hmm?

Alison: What is that, in the Oval Office?

Doctor: That... that is an alien.

Alison: Of course it is.


	2. Camelot

**Episode Two: Camelot**

Alison grins. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. She can go anywhere she would like in space and time. It has to be the past, of course; it just has to be. She is a double major, history and creative writing, and she plans to write a book set in the past. She can do real research.

"So," the Doctor says, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Any place, any time. Your choice."

She nods. Research for the book would be nice, but then again, she can do that online. No, she can use this as a chance to meet anybody. She looks at his grinning face. "You're going to judge me based on what I pick, aren't you?"

"No, not at all."

"Is that a lie?"

"Yes, a little bit. Rule one: The Doctor lies."

"Oh, that's great, I love when people lie," she says sarcastically. "Alright, well, this might sound crazy, but... there's someone I've always wanted to meet."

"I'm sure it's not crazy. Who do you want to meet?"

"John F. Kennedy," she says, blushing when she says it out loud.

He nods. "Alright then. Do you want to meet him while he's president, or before?"

"Well, ideally while he's president, but there's no way two random strangers could get in to meet the president."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he says, grinning slightly. "Right then. Off we go. To meet Mr. Kennedy."

As they leave, she says, "So, Doctor, I'm not going to ask your real name, because clearly you won't tell me. But Doctor is not your actual name, right?"

He contemplates this for a moment. "It's not the name I was given at birth, no. But it's the only name I've gone by for a very long time. Most of my life. It's a promise that I made."

"A promise?"

"Yep." He doesn't elaborate on what the promise is, and Alison decides not to push the matter any further.

"So, if you aren't human, what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord? Really? That's your species?"

"Yep."

"And what planet are Time Lords from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Ah. So there's a whole race of time travellers?"

"Well, yes, but they don't time travel anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because, they're all stuck in a little pocket of time at the end of the universe."

Alison frowns. "Why?"

He looks at her for a moment, then looks away. "Because of me."

"What happens?"

"That is a very long story," he replies. "By the way, we arrived two minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Period clothing is down the hall, second door to your left," he says. "Since you study history, I assume you can identify the appropriate outfit."

"Yeah."

* * *

She follows the directions and comes across a huge room with what appears to be clothing for every decade in history. Finding some 1960-s appropriate clothes, she throws them on. "How do I look?" she asks, going back out.

He shrugs. "Fine." He opens the door, and they walk out onto a wide street. "Here we are. Washington, D.C., November 1, 1963."

She hears the date and swallows. "What?"

"You heard me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Wha-yes, of course I'm serious! What do you mean, are you serious?"

"I mean, November 1963! Of the entire Kennedy presidency, this is the month you chose?"

"The controls aren't exactly accurate."

She turns to him. "What?"

"They're a little wonky."

"You will be able to get me back in time for my class, _yes_?"

"Yes."

"You'd better." She looks around. "November 1, 1963." She sighs. "He's going to be killed three weeks from today."

"Yes."

"And I can't say a word."

"That's right. Glad you understand that. Some people would just want to go and warn him."

"That would be an idiotic thing to do. Damage the fabric of spacetime."

"Are you sure you're just a history major?"

"Well, and creative writing. But no science, if that's what you're thinking. Not that I'm not into it; just not majoring in it. But I've always been fascinated by the concept of time travel; I've studied all sorts of theories."

"Well. That's interesting." They have been walking while they talked, and have now reached their destination. "There it is," he said. "1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. The most famous address on Earth."

She follows him up the path. "Doctor, how on Earth are we getting in?"

"Just stay quiet and follow my lead," he replies.

When they get to the door, the guard says, "Who are you?"

The Doctor holds up a piece of paper. "John Smith, I work for the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, and this here is my American liaison, Alison. We're here to speak to the president about a security issue."

The guard looks at the paper and nods, letting them in.

"Wow," said Alison. "What does that paper do?"

"Shows people whatever I want them to see."

She nods. "Impressive. And the Unified Intelligence Taskforce totally sounds like a real thing."

"It is a real thing," he replies, "And I really do work there. The only lie I told was telling him my name is John Smith. Well, and the reason we want to see the president. And about you."

"What does it do?" she asks, curious.

"UNIT studies alien threats. Currently headed by a good friend of mine, Kate Stewart."

"Oh, so you really do have friends."

"Yes, I really do have friends. And a few of them are even still alive."

She blinks. "Wait, what?"

He doesn't reply; a young woman comes out to greet them. "Are you Mr. Smith?"

"Yes I am."

"The President did not arrange a meeting with anybody from UNIT."

"No. UNIT would like to have this meeting though. It's a bit urgent."

The woman nods. "Come wait with me."

She leads them to a small waiting room, and down the hall Alison sees the door that leads to the Oval Office. "Wow," she says. "I've always wanted to see the Oval Office."

"I was in there during the Nixon administration," the Doctor replies. "With..." he trails off.

"With who?"

"Just some people. My wife. Her parents."

"What? You're married?"

"Well, not anymore. She's dead now."

"Oh." Alison frowns. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs. "It's been a few centuries now."

 _"What?!"_

"Oh, right. See, I'm immortal. If I die, I just regenerate into a new body. And keep living."

"Oh my god!"

He shrugs. "It's what Time Lords do."

"That sounds..."

"What, cool?"

"No, terrible," she replies. "I would never want to be immortal."

He looks at her for a moment, then sighs. "I don't always want to be either. It sucks sometimes. But it's not so bad. I get to keep exploring and going on adventures."

"Like waiting around to see if the president will say hello?"

"Yes. Like that."

The door to the Oval Office opens, and Alison's eyes widen. There, standing in front of her, is a man who died more than thirty years before she was even born. "President Kennedy," she says, standing up.

* * *

The president nods. "Hello." He turns to the Doctor. "So, you work for UNIT?"

"That's right."

"What is the serious threat you have come to inform us about?"

"Well..." the Doctor says, as he doesn't really have anything.

Then Alison sees something large, blue, and slimy-looking through the open door of the office. "Um, Doctor... question," she says, forgetting she is supposed to be calling him John Smith.

"Hmm?" the Doctor said, turning away from the president and to Alison.

"What is that, in the Oval Office?" she asks, and the Doctor and President Kennedy both turned to look.

The president's eyes widened in fear. "Yes, what is that?"

The Doctor almost looks relieved. "That... that is an alien."

Alison raises her eyebrows. "Of course it is." She had never seen an alien before today, now two in the span of a couple hours (or 54 years). Do they follow the Doctor around? Oh well, at least now their coming seems credible.

"There is an alien in the Oval Office?!" the president exclaims.

"Yes," says the Doctor, "Now if you can please keep your voice down, it would be better not to cause a panic."

"An alien. In the Oval Office."

"Yes. Let's go say hello."

They walk into the office, and Alison can't help but stare at President Kennedy.

"Are you staring at me?" he asks.

"Sorry," she replies. "I've just always wanted to meet you."

He frowns. "Always? I was elected president just three years ago."

"Well, uh, I'm from Massachusetts," she lies. Actually she's from Connecticut, but he'll never know. "So you were my senator for a couple years. And I don't really mean always. But I'm not that old. Can't even vote." It's only 1963; in this America, the age to vote is twenty-one.

He frowns. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," she replies.

"And you work for UNIT?"

 _Crap._ "It's more of an internship," she replies. "I have some connections. My father works there."

"I see. And you were chosen for this mission?"

"I took a liking to her," the Doctor said. "I was told I could pick an American to accompany me, and she seemed eager for the chance. So, I picked her. Now. This alien."

They all looked at it. "It's a big blue blob," said Alison.

"Yes. But this big blue blob has the capability to blow the entire city up and turn it to ash."

"What?" says the president. "Like a hydrogen bomb?"

"Sure, except not like that at all," says the Doctor. "It's just that when these creatures get angry, they... well, they explode."

"Of course they do," says Alison. She's getting the sense that being with the Doctor includes a good deal of danger.

"Can you fix it?" President Kennedy asks.

"Sure. We just have to avoid angering it. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Touching it. That makes them angry."

"You're kidding, right? And trust me, it's not a good idea to joke around with the President of the United States of America."

"I'm not kidding, Mr. President. If you touch it, Washington, D.C. gets torched. And everyone within it probably dies."

"So we don't touch it," said Alison. "What do we do?"

"I suppose I could try materializing the TARDIS around it," he says.

"The what?" President Kennedy asks.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Mr. President." He pulls out a key and does something. "Oh... why isn't she coming... hang on a moment." Then he runs out.

The President turns to Alison. "A weird one, isn't he, this... what did you call him... Doctor?"

Alison nods. "Yes. Very weird. I met him a couple hours ago, and I told him I wanted to meet the president, and he said okay."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"Because I admire you, Mr. President. You've done some incredible things for America. The Cuban Missile Crisis, starting the Peace Corps, encouraging us to put effort into going to the moon."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Not everyone does. I'm starting to worry I might not win reelection."

"I'm sure you will. I would vote for you if I could." _And if you were alive to vote for._

"I'm going down south later this month to try and get some more votes."

Alison actually bites her tongue to keep from saying anything. "Yeah, I heard about that on the news. Good luck, Mr. President. I hope your administration stays as long as it possibly can." The golden years of America. The kingdom of Camelot, that was what they called it. And Camelot is going to fall. And Alison knows this, and she can't say a word about it.

Suddenly, the TARDIS materializes around the blue blob alien.

"What is that?" President Kennedy asks.

"That is the Doctor's blue box," she replies.

The Doctor steps out. "Mr. President, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about us or this box, and left this incident out of historical records."

"Well... alright, I suppose. If you get that thing out of my office."

"Consider it done," he replies. "Alison, you coming?"

She nods and walks into the box. "Goodbye, Mr. President."

He nods. "Goodbye... Miss..."

"Dawson. Alison Dawson."

"Goodbye, Miss Dawson."

And she and the Doctor take off in the TARDIS. "So," he says. "You met the president."

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Pretty cool," she said. They arrive somewhere, and then they take off again, having left the blue blob behind.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

They land again. "Here we are. London, England, Earth, 2017, half an hour after we left."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem." Then he frowns and says, "How about after your class I come back?"

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, you've seen the past. Maybe we can extend the deal, give you one trip to the future, too. That's what I did the last time I thanked somebody with a trip." He does not add that she ended up going on many more journeys with him.

Alison considers it. "Alright." Then she walks off to class with a smile.

* * *

 **Next Time**

Alison: What's the year?

Doctor: 5821. We're on a human colony in the outer reaches of the galaxy.

Alison: Cool.

...

Alison: All the people look so weird.

Doctor: That's rude. This is just how people look in this century.

Alison: Oh. Sorry.

...

Alison: Do you get the sense that something is wrong with this colony?

Doctor: Yes, in fact, I do get that sense.

...

 _A little boy screams._


	3. Don't Scream

**Episode Three: Don't Scream**

As soon as her class is over, Alison walks back to the place where she first met the Doctor. Part of her wonders if he is even going to appear. He did tell her that he was prone to lying. But the TARDIS does indeed materialize.

"You came," she says, smiling. "Wasn't sure you would."

"I said I would."

"Rule one, the Doctor lies, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes. But not about things like this. No, if I say I'm coming back, I mean it. Occasionally I'm 12 years late, but I do always come back."

"Twelve years late?"

"Long story."

"Bet whoever you kept waiting loved that."

"She knocked me out. But then I married her daughter, so..."

"Have you traveled with a lot of people, then?" Alison asks, as they step back into the TARDIS.

"A fair few." He looks wistful, all of a sudden. "But they all leave in the end."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I'm an immortal. I outgrow them, or they outgrow me, or something separates us, or... or they die."

"Is it dangerous traveling with you, Doctor?"

He nods, slowly. "Yes. It's dangerous, but none of them ever care. They just get on board and go on all these dangerous adventures. And sometimes it goes to their heads. Sometimes they think they've become like me. They forget that my advantage is the fact that I'm much, much harder to kill."

"So, wherever we're going in the future, is that going to be dangerous?"

He shrugs. "Up to you. We could go anywhere. See anything."

"Well... I guess I want to know... what happens to the human race?"

"Many things happen to the human race."

"Do we ever discover alien life? Go out among the stars?"

"Oh yeah. There are all sorts of colonies out there."

"Can we visit one of those?"

"Sure we can." He fires up the TARDIS.

* * *

"What's the year?" Alison ask when they arrive.

"5821," the Doctor replies. "We're on a human colony in the outer reaches of the galaxy."

"Cool." Alison looks around her at all of the strange new sights. A woman with dark blue skin and bronze hair was walking with a bundle in her arms to a stand nearby. Two small children with grayish skin covered in little bumps were running in the street. "All the people look so weird," she noted.

"That's rude," the Doctor said, sounding personally affronted. "This is just how people look in this century."

"Oh. Sorry," she said. It was fascinating. "But I thought they were human."

"They are. Most of them. But a lot of them are partly human, and partly something else."

Alison looked around and saw that most of them did indeed look like regular humans from her time. "What's this colony called?"

"Not sure, actually. It's a fairly small one, I think, and doesn't have any major effect on the time stream."

"So it isn't dangerous, then?"

"Oh, never assume that. But it seems normal enough."

They passed a little girl with curly brown hair who grinned up at them. Alison smiled back. They walked by an old woman, who looked at them with piercing gray eyes.

"Hi," said Alison.

"You do not belong here," the woman said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not from here."

"No, we're not," said Alison. "We're visitors."

"Leave," said the woman.

"Hey, if we want to stay-"

The Doctor held up a hand to silence her. "Why are you telling us to leave?"

"Go," she said. "Go before they find you."

"Before who finds us?"

She did not reply, and with a frown, the Doctor walked away. Alison went after him. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

They continued walking, and Alison swallowed. Danger. He had warned her. He had said some of the people who traveled with him died. She didn't want to die. She was scared. But then again, it was just one old woman. Maybe she was crazy. Everybody else was acting normal.

* * *

The little boy smiled and ran up and down the street, his older sister following. "Billy. Mom said not to stay out more than an hour."

"Shut up, Reyna," he said with a chuckle, continuing to run down the street.

"It's sundown soon," Reyna said. "We cannot still be outside by sundown."

"We'll be back by sundown," said Billy.

"Don't be an idiot."

"I am not an idiot. You take that back."

"Billy. Home. Now."

But he ignored her, running some more, turning a corner and heading into the town.

"We're going to die," she said, running after him.

* * *

Alison frowned. Everyone was going inside their homes. "Doctor, why are they all going inside?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know. It's sunset now. Maybe it's some sort of tradition."

"But why would that be a tradition?"

"No idea."

"Do you get the sense that something is wrong with this colony?" All of her senses seemed to be on high alert.

"Yes, in fact, I do get that sense."

"What did that woman mean, go before they find you? Before who finds us?"

"Not sure. But I don't have the best feeling about this."

"Dangerous?"

He looked at her. "Seems like it. Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah, I think I-"

From somewhere nearby, a little boy screamed.

"What was that?"

"Not sure," he replied. "Do you want to go investigate?"

She nodded. She and the Doctor ran around the corner, where a boy of around six was standing, crying, and apparently rooted to the spot. "Hello?" she said.

He looked up. "Hi."

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Billy."

"Why are you crying, Billy?"

He swallowed. "They got her. They got Reyna."

"That your sister?" Alison asked.

He nodded. "I should have listened. She said to go back home cause it was almost sundown. I was an idiot, she was right."

"What happens at sundown?" the Doctor asked.

Billy swallowed. "They come out. The creatures. And they take people."

"Why do they take them?"

He gulped. "To take their screams."

"Their screams?" Alison said. She was confused.

Billy nodded. "They steal their screams. Nobody knows why. But that's why you're not supposed to scream. Even in day, but especially at night. They hear you. And they come. But I screamed. When they took her. Which means they're coming for me next. So you have to go."

"We're not going anywhere," said Alison. "We're going to get your sister back."

Billy shook his head. "There is no getting people back."

"Well, we're going to find out," said Alison. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and screamed, as loud as she could.

"Alison!" the Doctor said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving this kid's sister."

"And if you can't?"

"Then at least I tried."

Smiling, the Doctor screamed, too.

"You're idiots," said Billy.

"Proudly," the Doctor replied.

A moment later, the ground beneath the three of them opened up, and next thing they knew they were underground.

* * *

Alison looked up. Before them was a creature that looked like something out of a fantasy novel. It was like a giant spider, large and incredibly hairy, and bright yellow. But where a spider's head might be, it had a human one. A woman, with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi?" Alison said, nervously.

The spider creature did not reply. Instead, it reached out one of its legs and grabbed Billy, walking away. Two more spiders came and took the Doctor and Alison. They lifted up into the air and were carried into a large, white room. In the room was a girl, ten or eleven, who looked a lot like Billy. "Reyna!" he exclaimed.

"Billy? What are you doing here?" She looked horrified.

"We came to rescue you!"

"You can't rescue me. There is no rescue." She swallowed. "They want to take all of our screams."

"Why?" asked Alison.

"If I might hypothesize," said the Doctor. "I think it's for energy. They don't want your screams as much as your emotions. For power."

"But why?" asked Alison. "Power for what?"

"I would guess that." He pointed to the end of the room, where a large glass pane in the wall opened up to reveal what appeared to be a spaceship. "If I'm not mistaken, they crashed here a long time ago. Probably decades." He turned to Reyna. "How long have they been stealing people's screams?"

"Since mom was a little girl," Reyna replied.

The Doctor nodded. "They take emotions from people-fear, especially-and use it for power for their ship. They want to leave. But when they take a person's emotions, they also kill them."

"So how do we stop them from taking our emotions?" Alison asked.

"We have to find an alternate power source," he replied. "Maybe that would get them to go."

"What about regular power?" Alison asked. "The city power plant?"

"What, and black out the entire colony?" the Doctor asked.

"Then what?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

"I think she's right," said Reyna. "It might be the only way."

"If we take the power from the colony, we take all of the controls that allow people to live here. We'd be killing everyone."

"Maybe you can do something to fix the ship, Doctor?" Alison suggested. "Something alien?"

"Maybe. But I'd have to get near it."

A spider came towards them. "Which one of you would like to be drained first?"

The Doctor raised his hand.

The creatures took him, and Alison held her breath. She didn't want anything to happen to him... she had started to like him, on their adventures together. Not to mention that he was her ride home.

"Who next?" said another spider, and this time Alison volunteered, hoping against all hope that they hadn't managed to drain the Doctor. He was immortal...

She was taken to the ship, and was relieved to see the Doctor strapped to a table nearby, still very much alive.

"What's your plan, Doctor?"

"Let them drain me. I think I've got enough to fuel up their ship and then some."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I regenerate. The energy from that would certainly be enough. Might kill me, but we'll see."

"And how do I get home if you die?"

He frowned, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. He handed it to her. "TARDIS key."

"Doctor, please don't do this."

"I've got it under control."

"I don't believe you."

"Good, you really shouldn't, I'm lying."

"Doctor, please."

"Too late."

They went over to the Doctor and flicked a switch of some sort.

Nothing happened.

"You aren't screaming," she said.

"Nope. I'm giving them a different emotion. A stronger one."

A few minutes later, the creatures came over. "What are you?" one of them asked him.

"I'm the Doctor."

"You have given us enough energy to fuel our ship."

"Then will you leave this planet?"

"Yes."

They unstrapped the Doctor, and Alison smiled at him. "You're alive."

"Yep."

"What emotion did you give them?"

"The strongest one of all."

"Love."

"Yeah."

"So who do you love then, Doctor?"

"Lots of people. None of them are here anymore."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive," she said, holding out the TARDIS key.

He shrugged. "Keep it. I've got others."

"Wait, what?"

He grinned. "How would you like to travel with me?"

"Like the others you traveled with."

"Yes."

"The ones who died."

"They didn't all die. Most of them just... left, eventually."

She smiled. "Well, why not?"

They walked out into the white room, where Billy and Reyna sat, looking terrified.

"What happened?" Reyna asked. "How are you alive?"

"Doesn't matter," said the Doctor. "Come on now, you two'd better be getting home."

* * *

He brings her home in the later afternoon. "Same time tomorrow?"

She smiles. "Sure. More danger?"

"Most likely."

"See you tomorrow, Doctor."

"See you tomorrow."

Alison stands and watches the TARDIS de-materialize.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know, this was corny and kind of dumb :P I didn't really think this one through very much. I hope it was at least moderately enjoyable? Please review.**


	4. Author's Note

I know it's been months with no update, it's because I've kind of started to lose interest in this story and nobody else seems that interested. There are a few future ideas (Al Capone, medieval fantasy, World War I, hippies) that kind of still interest me, but I don't have plots for them and if nobody's interested in the story I don't know that I'll continue it. So I'm putting this on hold for now and I'll leave it up for a little while, but if I don't get any interest from anyone I'm not going to continue it. It seems like her deciding to become a companion is a reasonable ending to me, so if nobody says anything that can be considered to be the end. So yeah, that's my bit. Thanks to anyone who actually read this.


End file.
